barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
It’s Tradition
2001 Stella The Storyteller On January 1, 2001 (2001 Demo Version) Part 1 to 53 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Part 2: Look at the School Picnic * Part 3: Pat a Cake (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 4: Barney Comes to Life and Want to Play * Part 5: Pat a Cake (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 6: The Sisters Celebration is Talking * Part 7: The More We Get Together (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 8: The More We Get Together (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 9: IT - Chapter 3 * Part 10: It's a Family Tradition (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 11: It's a Family Tradition (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 12: It's a Family Tradition (1997 Version) Pt. 3 * Part 13: It's a Family Tradition (1997 Version) Pt. 4 * Part 14: IT - Chapter 4 * Part 15: Looby Loo (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 16: Looby Loo (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 17: Looby Loo (1997 Version) Pt. 3 * Part 18: Looby Loo (1997 Version) Pt. 4 * Part 19: Looby Loo (1997 Version) Pt. 5 * Part 20: Looby Loo (1997 Version) Pt. 6 * Part 21: IT - Chapter 5 * Part 22: The Fiesta Song (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 23: The Fiesta Song (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 24: IT - Chapter 6a * Part 25: The Story of Quilt (1997 Version) * Part 26: IT - Chapter 6b * Part 27: My Family's Just Right for Me (1997 Version) * Part 28: It - Chapter 7 * Part 29: The Barney Bag (1997 Version) * Part 30: IT - Chapter 8 * Part 31: A Camping We Will Go (1997 Version) * Part 32: IT - Chapter 9 * Part 33: S'Mores (1997 Version) * Part 34: IT - Chapter 10 * Part 35: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 36: IT - Chapter 11 * Part 37: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 38: TOAOY - Chapter 1 * Part 39: The Friendship Song (1998 Version) * Part 40: TOAOY - Chapter 2 * Part 41: Everyone is Special (1998 Version) * Part 42: TOAOY - Chapter 3 * Part 43: Roll Over (1998 Version) * Part 44: TOAOY - Chapter 4a * Part 45: The Young Girl Who Lived in the Shoe (1998 Version) * Part 46: TOAOY - Chapter 4b * Part 47: Share Your Stuff (1998 Version) * Part 48: You Can Count on Me (1998 Version) * Part 49: Singing Your Friends of Mine (1998 Version) * Part 50: My Family's Just Right for Me (1998 Version) * Part 51: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 52: TOAOY - Chapter 9 * Part 53 and Final Part: Connecticut Public Television Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo Is coming soon!!! See Also * Barney Screener: The One and Only You and It's Tradition with Barney for Original 2000 Demo VHS Tape Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) *It's Tradition Title Card After the Show for Episode *Closing Program (It's Tradition) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) for Season 2 Audio *The One And Only You Title Card Closing *Closing Program (The One And Only You) *Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Notes *Not the Lyrick Studios Logo and Barney Home Video Logo is Opening *Closing for Video in Connecticut Public Television Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo *No Barney Says Segment and End Credits *A Picture Of Health & A Package Of Friendship (Demo Version) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation